Gremlins
Gremlins is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 4th October 1997. Description Cute. Clever. Mischievous. Intelligent. WE'RE HERE! Sure, he's cute. Of course you can keep him. But heed these three warnings: Don't ever got him wet. Keep him away from bright light. And the most important thing, the one thing you must never forget: no matter how much he cries, no matter how much he begs... never, never feed him after midnight. With these mysterious instructions, young Billy Peltzer takes possession of his cuddly new pet. He gets a whole lot more than he bargained for. Gremlins is a hilariously funny, wickedly scary film, a bizarre Jekyll-and-Hyde creation that may have you alternately hiding your eyes and holding your sides with laughter. It starts out like a comfortable situation comedy, quickly takes several weird turns for the worse and winds up in a funhouse bacchanal to make a witches' Sabbath look like a Sunday school square dance. If you saw The Howling or the highly rated "It's a Good Life" chapter of Twilight Zone - The Movie, you already have a good idea of director Joe Dante's delirious visual magic. In a Dante movie, things go wrong. And all you can do is hold on for dear life and hope that you're still in one piece at the end of the ride. Special effects wizard Chris Walas brought his own magic to the title-role creatures in both lovable and terrible incarnations. "Of course. It's impossible to do," Wales said when he first read the script, "so let's do it." The result of his labour is a horde of knee-high demons able to move in surprising - and savage - ways. Of the gremlins themselves, executive producer Steven Spielberg said, "If they could speak English. they'd probably say 'Lets party!'" But party time for gremlins is panic time for humans. In a startling sequence of the sheerest black comedy, Billy's mother defends her middle-American kitchen against an onslaught of gremlin mayhem - with marvellously vicious results. Hysterical, vicious, irreverent, even good, clean fun - Gremlins is all this and more. Got your head wet, help yourself to a midnight snack and enjoy the show. Cast * Zach Galligan as William "Billy" Peltzer * Phoebe Cates as Kate Beringer * Hoyt Axton as Randall "Rand" Peltzer * Frances Lee McCain as Lynn Peltzer * Corey Feldman as Pete Fountaine * Keye Luke as Mr. Wing (credited as "Grandfather", Mr. Wing's name is revealed in the 2nd film) * John Louie as Mr. Wing's grandson * Dick Miller as Murray Futterman * Jackie Joseph as Sheila Futterman * Polly Holliday as Mrs. Ruby Deagle * Judge Reinhold as Gerald Hopkins * Edward Andrews as Mr. Roland Corben * Glynn Turman as Mr. Roy Hanson * Belinda Balaski as Mrs. Joe Harris * Scott Brady as Sheriff Frank Reilly * Jonathan Banks as Deputy Brent Frye * Harry Carey, Jr. as Mr. Anderson * Kenny Davis as Dorry * Nicky Katt and Tracy Wells as Schoolchildren * Mushroom as Barney Voices * Frank Welker as Stripe * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Don Steele as Rockin' Ricky Rialto * Marvin Miller as Robby the Robot (uncredited) Mogwai and Gremlin vocal effects provided by Michael Winslow, Bob Bergen, Fred Newman, Peter Cullen, Mark Dodson, Bob Holt, and Michael Sheehan. Cameos * Steven Spielberg as Man riding Recumbent bicycle * Jim McKrell as TV News Reporter * Jerry Goldsmith as Man in Phone Booth * William Schallert as Father Bartlett * Chuck Jones as Mr. Jones, Billy's drawing mentor * Kenneth Tobey as Smoking Gas Station Attendant Trailers and info Opening # Space Jam # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Coming Soon to Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Coco Pops: Chocolatey Factory 1997 (UK TV Advert) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Also Available from Jim Henson Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows # Cartoon Network (cable and satellite) 1997 (UK VHS Advert) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Bassett's Jelly Babies: Football 1993 (UK TV Advert) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Thumbelina # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The Wizard of Oz # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG # VSC 15 Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # FairyTale: A True Story # A Little Princess # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # Carlton children's trailer Early 1997 (Rosie and Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Story Store, Bananas in Pyjamas, Old Bear, The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny, Starla and the Jewel Riders, and Tots TV) Gallery Gremlins (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|Cassette gremlins_uk_quad.jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Gremlins Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Horror's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment